fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Death (S2)
Death is a rare element to cost 800 diamonds. Like reaper, death may have to deal with scythes, but can be an expert when it comes to deadly status. Statistics Damage: High Defense: High Speed: Average Mana Cost Average: Excellent CD Average: Decent Range: Averagely Low Spells (Bullets) '''Ravenous Soul-Seeker ''"User will summon a volley of life hungry dark projectiles that will home in onto opponents and feed off of their hp, dealing more damage each hit"'' * The user summons 9 black orbs in the direction of their cursor, Each will deal low damage, but with each consecutive hit, the damage becomes stronger by 0.4x. These bullets also have slight homing that increases with each consecutive hit just like the damage, but are hard to hit. [M: 250 | CD: 6 | DMG: 48 | A: 1.1x needle | S: O.O.E. | '''(Body) '''Putrefaction Curse "The user initiates a dance of bones around their cursor, As opponents that walk into this area gain a curse that deals damage overtime, slows them, but can be passed on to other players"' * Clicking a nearby area, users left arm reaches out as black bones slowly fly around that area while flashing in and out for 1s. While only able to effect 1 opponent, this person will take low dot for a very long duration, lowering their speed by 10 points, But if the victim reaches someone within 2x time grab range the effect will be given for them and the spreader's curse will be weakened by 20%. While like this opponent appears skinnier and flashes dark blue per tick. 350 | CD: 75 | D: 40 | DMG: 10/0.5s | '(Blast) Underworld Scourge ''"The user gains a scythe, that with pressing the hotkey C, to launch the scythe creating an area of lightning to deal damage to other allies and heal the user, or X to slash the area around them dealing high damage, and restoring a massive amount of hp if a kill occurs from it"'' * User holds a scythe as if ready to throw a snowball for 1s. Press C or X to perform an action otherwise spell cancels. C: Throw towards cursor, causing it to rapidly spin forward, On collision the blade will always go inside the ground, causing an instant "explosion" of blue flames, summoning 4 strikes of black lightning around it each with a red explosion. Initial hit deals 60% of its dmg to allies of opponent X: Slash with the scythe creating a black and red ring like wave to deal high damage. If you kill someone with it, Restores 100 HP [ M: 350 | CD: 8 | DMG: C: 287 X: 350 Lning: 58(leech 4 hp) | A: BCB© Charged sound shield (x) | ] '''(TP) '''Cryptic Rebirth ''"The user places a tomb, that upon death will respawn the user, nullifying the killer's ability to gain a kill from the user, And allows the users next spell to have 1 less second on its cooldown"'' * User places a black tomb where they stand with a blue skull gem on top. This tomb emits a purple aura, When the user dies the opponent gains no kill and the user instantly respawns at the tomb, Climbing out of it revived with 450 mana, hp, stamina, Reduces next spell's CD by 1s 200 | CD: 15 | D: 4s '''(Ultimate) Grimm Desolation "The user, and the reaper team up, giving the user a large scythe that slashes the ground attacking those with the lowest hp until death, But results in a recoil if the user deals too much damage. To avoid this, By luck, the range of the scythe will shrink overtime" * The user clicks an area, As they gain a giant glowing purple scythe with lightning effects, Leap into the air and going into a slow motion phase for 3s then slams the scythe onto the area, Causing purple lightning every 0.4s to strike the person with the lowest hp, No damage cap, User is anchored 1k | CD: 95 | DMG: 96 | A: aurora ult (shrinks to plasma ult) | D: 7s | 350 recoil if over 500 dmg is dealt Trivia * Putrefaction curse is the first body spell to not effect the user